Little Drummer Boy
by bonotje
Summary: This time Harry just went for it... Harry is in love and is going to show it.   McFly slash HarryxDanny Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Oke so this is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind XD.**

**It's a McFly slash fiction. The Pairing is Junes ( I know Junes, It just came to me in a dream...)**

**Rated M for later chapters. Boy on Boy action, don't like don't read!**

**Disclaim: I do not own McFly :(**

**Thanks to Morgannita for being my beta-reader XD.**

**Well here it goes...**

Chapter 1:

_Harry's POV_

This time I just went for it. I walked up to the car where Danny was talking to our manager Fletch. When they were done talking I looked around to see if there was someone else. There was nobody I could see. So I started to talk to Danny about some random stuff, where our next gig would be and such stuff. Of course Danny didn't know where we would go this day, he never knew. We all had given up telling him over and over again, because as soon as we left he would forget again. He himself had stopped trying too and just followed us around.

After we talked for a while I looked up again to see that we were still alone. That's when I decided to just go for it. I had been given him signs all week now and it seemed like he knew what I meant. He had given me some signs back too, well at least I thought they were signs. So I just did it. I kissed Danny Jones. It felt so good and he started to kiss me back. So the signs had definitely been there. I licked my tongue over his lips to ask for entrance, which he gave me. My whole body started to tingle when our tongues touched. My hands grabbed in his hair without me even realizing. And he wrapped his arms around my waist to press me closer to him. Soon the kiss started to get more and more heated and we both had to break apart to gasp for air. Still breathing heavily I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but lust in them. But I knew we had to go to some boring interview soon, so I just kept looking and didn't try anything else. "Why'd you stop" he asked disappointed. "Because we have to go to some stupid interview soon and I didn't want us to get caught" I said. He pouted, but nodded in agreement.

So after some more intense staring of the both of us we straightened our clothes and went to look for the rest of the band. Walking back to the studio I still couldn't believe I kissed Danny Jones. Me Harry Judd had kissed Danny Jones. It felt so amazing, I could still feel the butterflies flying around in my stomach. I hoped Danny felt the same, but all the way back to the studio he kept close so I guess he did.

I heard Dougie giggling when we got to the dressing room. I walked in and saw why, Tom had put on a Christmas hat and beard and was talking like Santa. "You have been a very naughty boy young Douglas" he said. "And therefore you are going to be tickled to dead" Tom said, getting up to start tickling Dougie. Dougie started to cry out for help but me and Danny only went to help Tom.

Fletch walked in to see why we were making so much noise and started to laugh. "I'm sorry guys but you have to stop giving Dougie a tickle death, because you're on in a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Harry's POV

As usual I was sat in the back with Dougie. I sat behind Danny and couldn't stop staring at him. He was talking about the new album and was turned slightly towards to interviewer so I could see his lips moving. Those lips had me transfixed all of the interview. Until the interviewer asked me about my dancing on Children in Need. I talked about practicing with Ola and winning from Rochelle. I really enjoyed dancing the Paso Doble and had really tried my best that day. I know I'm very competitive, so I was really glad I won even though it was just for charity. When I was talking about Strictly I saw Danny looking up at me. When I caught him looking at me I got a bit distracted and started to struggle with my words. But luckily the interviewer didn't seem to notice. After Tom and Danny answered the usual questions the interview was done. Dougie hadn't said a word during the interview, which wasn't very strange either.

"Where are we heading next?"Danny asked when we got back to the dressing room."We have a photo shoot for a magazine" I told him. "Oh, wait they asked you to play a few songs for them to" Fletch said.

We arrived at the place for the photo shoot and greeted the people that were there. We got to wear some nice clothes for the photo shoot. And they asked us to get going. The photographer paired us up as usual: Tom and Danny and Me and Dougie. But this time I also had to take some photos with Tom and later on with Danny. The photographer seemed to notice the spark between us, because he took a lot more photos of us to together. Some photos were really beautiful, but I knew they weren't going to be used in de magazine. So I asked if I could get a copy of some of them. There was one where we were staring into each other's eyes with so much intensity. We both had huge smiles on our faces that for once were real. The picture made me feel all weak again and I just wanted to run up to Danny and take him then and there. But I hold back the urge and just thanked the photographer for the copies he printed.

I was glad we were done for today, because I was really tired. The photo shoot was in the countryside so we had to stay in a hotel for the night. We were just about to get into the car when Dougie suggested to change seats. "Why don't you guys go sit in the back and me and Tom share the front" he suggested. I saw a suggestive look on Dougie's face and started to wonder what he knew. Tom on the other hand just shrugged and got in the car. I offered Dougie a smile even though I still didn't know what he knew and why he had suggested this. I got in the back and Danny soon followed. The drive to the hotel was pretty long and we were all very tired. Danny snuggled closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder and I soon heard him snoring softly. As usual I was the last one to sleep and had only snoozed of a bit when we arrived at the hotel. I looked down at Danny who had snuggled even closer to me in his sleep. He looked so cute when he was asleep, I really didn't want to wake him up. But we were at the hotel so I woke him up as soft as I could. He grumbled and opened his eyes to see where he was. He gave me a sweet smile and moved a bit so we both could stretch and get out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Danny's POV

We got into the hotel and dropped of our baggage, 'cause we had decided to have some drinks in the hotel's bar. We joked around a bit and drank a few beers, but after a little while we al decided to go to our hotel room.

I got in my bed but couldn't sleep. I was constantly thinking about Harry. What was doing right now? What did he feel for me? I could go on like this for the whole night, so I decided to text him:

**"Wanna go get a smoke outside with me?"** I texted

A few seconds later I got a reply. So he wasn't asleep yet. And he was really bad with technology, so I hoped this quick reply meant something.

**"Sure meet me at the lobby,"** he had texted back. And surely a few minutes later I heard a door open and close on the other side of the hallway. I quickly put on my shoes and grabbed a pack of cigarettes even though it had only been an excuse to see him again.

When I got into the lobby he was waiting for me playing with his lighter. "Hey," he said and I send him a hey back. "So shouldn't we go outside then?" he asked. "Yeah, I guess," I answered whilst walking through the doors.

We had a smoke 'cause it seemed silly not to use the opportunity. We talked a bit about the day, avoiding the kiss. But every time he pulled at his cigarette I got transfixed by those lips. When he was done with his smoke I gave up. "Fuck it," I said before I pressed my lips on those of him. He was a bit shocked at first, but quickly gave in. I pushed my tongue over his lips asking for entrance and soon our tongues met again. And once again it send shivers down my spine. Twirling my tongue around in his mouth tasting every piece of it. I vaguely noticed his hands grabbing onto my hair, but I felt no pain. I wanted him closer to me, so I pushed him up against the wall behind us pressing my body against his. Moving my hands up and down his sides, I made him go weak. I wanted this kiss to last forever, but sadly we both had to catch our breath. Recovering faster than him I moved onto his neck, sucking at his pulse point making him moan. Oh I loved that sound.

But then he pushed me of, off him with a stern look on his face. "Danny, we can't let anyone find out," he said. "Why not?" I asked him. "I don't want anyone to know yet, I'm scared of how they're gonna react. " "But Harry you know how the guys are, they won't mind!" I said. "I know, but I keep seeing bad stuff happen when we tell them, so please at least wait for a bit. "Of course Harry. I don't mind, really, as long as I got you I'm happy." I kissed him one last time and left to go back to my room, knowing he'd wait for a while to come up too, as not to arouse suspicion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Harry's POV

The next morning I woke up with this weird feeling in my stomach, but I soon remembered what had happened yesterday. It were the butterflies flying around in my stomach. I got up, dressed and left to go and get some breakfast downstairs.

As usual I was the first one awake and I knew if I waited with eating till the others came I'd be starving. So I got a plate and got myself some cereal and a coffee. 15 minutes later I was surprised to see Dougie enter the restaurant. "Hey, you're up early," I said. "Yeah, well I couldn't sleep anymore after I got woken up by some stupid cleaning girl dropping all her stuff," he said. "Oh, but that couldn't have happened long ago, 'cause I didn't hear her. Did you even try to get back to sleep?" I asked. "Uhm, well I guess I didn't give myself a lot of time. But I knew you'd already be awake, so I decided to come down here.

"Coffee?" I asked him. "I was going to get myself something else to drink anyway." "Yeah, that'd be nice, can you grab me some cereal too?" he asked sitting down. "Yeah, ok you lazy bastard" I chuckled.

When I got back with Dougie's coffee and cereal I saw Tom coming down. "Hey," I said. "I just got back from getting us two drinks, so you have to get yours yourself." Oh, ok it's fine. I was getting me some weetabix anyway," he said.

I really wanted Danny to come down. Even though I had asked him not to tell anyone yet I wanted to be close to him. I wanted to casually flirt with him, even though I'd have to do the same with Dougie and Tom too. Because I didn't want anyone to notice how I acted around Danny. I vaguely noticed Dougie waving his hands in front of my face. I shook my head and looked at him questioningly. "I asked if you wanted to go to the music store with me later today," Dougie said. "What are you thinking about that is more important than me," he asked jokingly. "Mhm, Danny," I said realizing too late I had said that out loud. "What?" he asked. "What's so important about Danny?" "Nothing," I said feeling my head getting warm knowing my head was getting red and then Dougie would ask even more questions. God it was so hard to keep a secret from one of your best mates. Mostly from Dougie, because he had a hard time thrusting people. Tom believed to much in the innocence of people. He looked at me suspiciously. "What's up with you and Danny?" he asked. "Nothing, I was just thinking about where he is? He normally doesn't sleep in this late," I said.

Meanwhile in Danny's room:

I woke up pretty early. Well early for me, Harry would probably already be downstairs. I got up and couldn't decide what to wear. Since when did I get so worried about what I'd wear. Oh wait, I had always been the one to go crazy over how I looked. But this morning even I thought I was overreacting. I wanted to look absolutely right for Harry. When I finally decided what to wear, I got up to the next task. MY HAIR. It took me a really long time to do my hair wanting every hair to be on THE right place.

I glanced at the clock in the corner noticing the time. "WHAT!" I shouted at myself, "when did it get this late." I quickly put on some deodorant and put on my shoes hurrying down.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oke guys chapters are getting a bit longer from now on. Thanks for reading, reviewing and favoriting my story...**

**Disclaimer: McFly still own themselves. Disney is well from Disney and Shrek is from Dreamworks XD...**

Chapter 5:

Danny's POV

I ran into the hotel's restaurant looking for the guys. "Hey, we're here," I heard Harry call. I quickly moved over to the table they were all sitting at. "Hey, sorry I'm so late," I said. "What took you so long, didn't you get woken up by that stupid cleaning girl like Tom and I," Dougie said. "Huh, didn't hear her, but I actually woke up pretty early. I just couldn't decide what to wear," I said blushing. "Oh, as if you don't have any nice clothes to wear," Tom chuckled. I started to blush even more, looking over at Harry who gave me a sweet smile. "Well I'm here now, so I'm going to get some food in me," I said walking off to the food.

When I came back Dougie was sitting next to Harry, so I'd have to sit next to Tom. I could now look into Harry's eyes without it being weird though. I sat down and joined the conversation. I shared some quick glances with Harry during the conversation, wanting to be closer to him. I caught Dougie staring at me and looked at him questioningly. "What?" I mouthed at him. He just shook his head and focused on Tom again, who was talking. I didn't really know what he was talking about though, distracted by Harry sipping at his cup of coffee.

"Guys we got to get going, back home we go," Tommy said. We finished our drinks and got up. "I gotta go to the loo first," Harry said. "Me too," I said.

"I think Dougie knows something," I said when we got out of hearing distance. "Yeah, I think so too," he said, "But I think it's my fault." "What, why?"I asked him. "Well, I might have let something slip," he said uneasily, "I was daydreaming and accidently said your name when Dougie asked me something." "Well you know I don't mind them knowing, just let me know when you're ready," I said. "I know, I don't know how long we can keep it a secret anyway," he said pushing open the door of the toilet. "Never mind right now," I said taking hold of his hand. I pushed him into a cubicle meeting his lips. He licked his tongue over my lips and I let his tongue slip into my mouth. Kissing him passionately moving closer. I moved my hands down to his crotch giving it a squeeze. He gasped shocked locking his eyes with mine. I slowly loosened his belt kissing down his neck. Feeling him go hard under my touch, I opened his button and fly pulling his jeans down. I looked up at him and saw his now lust filled eyes. I got back up and kissed him roughly slipping a finger under the waist band of his boxers. I grabbed his cock and gave it a soft squeeze, making him moan into my ear. I got rid of his boxers and moved down kissing his thighs, making him buckle his hips. I just pushed his hips back against the door and blew softly on his cock, making it harden completely. I looked up at him seeing his eyes were closed in pleasure. Then I covered his member with my mouth making him moan even louder. I started to work on him making those sweet sounds escape his mouth. Sucking his cock I soon felt him fight his orgasm. "I'm gonna…," he tried to warn me and then I felt his warm seed fill my mouth. He fell down to the floor while I tried to swallow it all. I smiled at him helping him back onto his feet meeting him in a kiss. "That. Was. Amazing." he said putting his boxers and jeans back on. I grinned at him and grabbed his hand, "Let's get back to the other," I said leaving the cubicle, quickly taking a look in the mirror, vain as ever.

"That took you long enough," Tom said. "Sorry, I was showing Harry something," I said cheekily. Tom gave us a strange look, but let it slip. We walked off to the car to meet up with Tommy and Fletch. This time I sat in front with Tom as usual. Tom put his earphones into his ears probably listening to some Disney tunes. I grabbed my laptop and started to work on some remixes of the new songs. Nowhere Left To Run was getting pretty good, I'd have to share this with the fans sometime see what they'd think about it. After a while Harry leaned in to see what I was doing. "Can I have a listen?" he asked. "Yeah, sure, it's not finished though," I answered. He listened to the song, an approving smile on his face. "Sounds great, I don't know how you can make those awesome remixes," he said honestly. "Yeah, but you are like the king of technology," I said sarcastically. He hit me playfully and pouted. I so wanted to kiss him right now, but all I could do was stare into his eyes, because he didn't want the others to know. Why didn't he want them to know, didn't he love me? I wanted to shout it from the rooftops, letting everyone know. I looked away feeling a bit disappointed he hadn't kissed me himself. He leaned back a bit confused and started to talk to Dougie.

After an hour and a half we got back to Harry's place and said our goodbye's to him. We drove back to our homes in silence. I was thinking about Harry wanting to be able to talk about us with someone. But I kept my promise and would wait for him to be ready. We dropped of Dougie at his place and I decided to have a drink at Tom's.

"So, what's up with you and Harry," he said when we sat down. So he knew something, he had just kept quiet all day. "I don't know, does there have to be something up?" I asked feeling nervous. "Well you two seem very close lately," he answered. "Maybe," I mumbled. "Danny, you know you can tell me if something's wrong," he said. "I know Tom, but there's nothing to tell," I said_ at least nothing I can tell_ I thought. But Tom kept pushing me and I was really tempted to say something about it. So when he started guessing stuff like 'Does he want to leave the band?' or 'Is one of you ill?' I just had to reassure him nothing was wrong. "No," I said, "nothing is wrong, he's just in love with me." I quickly put my hands in front of my mouth angry at myself for not keeping my promise. "What?" he asked. I buried my head in my hands, why did I say that, why? "And you? Do you love him too?" I looked up at him and just looked into his eyes, saying yes without words. We had known each other for so long now we didn't need them. He placed his hand over mine giving it a soft squeeze. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Harry didn't want me to, he didn't want anyone to know." "Oh Danny, but you know were ok with it, well I am," he said. "I know and I told him that too, but he was just too scared to tell," I answered. "Please let me talk to him first tomorrow, so I can tell him." "Of course Danny, but you have to tell Dougie too," he said. "Yeah, but I think Dougie knows already. Letting us sit together in the back of the car, giving us all those knowing looks these days," I said.

"When did this all start?" Tom asked. "Uhm… yesterday morning I guess, but we'd been flirting for a while now," I said blushing furiously. "I knew it! I kept seeing you stare at each other, but I thought it was just my imagination, he said" "Hey, buddy, don't be embarrassed. I'm happy for you. You seemed a bit down after you broke up with Georgia." "'Yeah, I was. I really loved her, but this feels different," I said. "Well I hope things work out," he said.

"Let's watch a movie, yeah, a bit of distraction. We'll deal with all of this tomorrow." "Yep, what do you wanna watch?" I asked. "Uhm, some Disney maybe?" he said not sure if I wanted to watch a children's film with him. "Yeah mate, let's watch Shrek!" I said. "Danny, you know Shrek isn't Disney do you?" he laughed. "What! Aren't like all the animated movies from Disney?"I asked. "No Danny, but never mind let's watch Shrek," he said still laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Danny's POV

Next morning I woke up on Tom's couch. Last night had been a long night. We had watch all the Shrek movies and gotten pretty drunk. At the end we started seeing all kinds of weird things in the movie. It had been a fun night, but now I had a massive headache. "Argh," I groaned. "Good morning sunshine," Giovanna called from the kitchen. "Hey Gi," I called back as she walked into the living room. "What have you guys been up to last night?" she asked smiling. "Just watching Shrek, that's all," I answered grinning. Auch that hurt. "Yeah sure, you end up sleeping on our couch after watching Shrek. You sure that's all you two did last night?" she asked. "Ok, ok we did have some drinks too, but we actually did watch Shrek," I said as I heard Tom stumble down the stairs.

Tom's POV

"Hey honey," I said giving Giovanna a kiss. "Morning Danny, how's your head?" I asked. "It's like someone is trying to drill a hole through it," he said. "I know how you feel mate," I said giving him a disgruntled look. "Would you mind getting us some aspirin and water Gio?" I asked. "Yeah, no problem," she answered giving me a loving smile.

Last night had been crazy. Danny and I had watch Shrek and had gotten super drunk. I think it was to stop him from worrying about Harry. He'd told me all about them two yesterday. I was glad to finally hear the truth, because I was getting a bit worried when he didn't want to talk to me at first. Luckily nothing was wrong. I was really happy for him and Harry, though I don't know why Harry would be so scared to tell me. He knew I would never judge him or any of the guys. So I really hoped everything would work out well today. Thinking about today, we had to go to Sheffield today. We had to play some songs on a show, I couldn't remember the name anymore. "You know we gotta play tonight, don't you? I asked Danny. "Oh god! Yes I know, that's gonna be fun with his massive hangover," he said. "Yeah, well we'll sleep it off in the car on the way there, it's gonna be a long journey." "What time do we have to be there?" he asked. "Uhm, the show starts at 8 I think and it's a three hour journey, so I think we'll be going that way at around 3 o'clock," I answered his question. "I crap it's already 11 a.m. and I still have to get all my stuff," he said getting to his feet. "I'll be back around 2 and we'll deal with Harry and stuff in the car," he said. "Ok, see you soon," I said as he walked out of the door, his house not far away from mine.

Harry's POV:

We had to go the Sheffield today, another night in a hotel. I didn't really like to sleep in a hotel, but that's part of the job. When I got out of the car yesterday Danny had looked unhappy. What was wrong, didn't he like me anymore. It didn't look like that earlier in toilets, thinking of that amazing blowjob he had given me yesterday. I'd have to ask him today, but right now I needed to get packing.

Sooner than I thought the guys were at my place. Danny came out of the car with a nervous smile on his face. "Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. "Uhm, yeah, what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing…well yeah…uhm…Tom knows," he finally said. "What? How?" "I had to tell him Harry, I just had to," he said, "he thought you were leaving the band and that kind of stuff." "What, why?" I asked him. "He noticed us being so close lately and when I didn't want to tell him he got worried, because I always tell him everything. He looked at me nervously, afraid I would be angry with him. And I was a bit scary, but I knew I would have done the same if Tom had asked me. "It's ok," I said. "What? Really?" he asked worried. "Yes, I'm not very happy with it, but I would've done the same thing," I answered him truthfully. "Thank you," he said after a while, "but we have to tell Dougie too. It wouldn't be fair not to tell him and I think he already suspects something. "Yeah, that's true, should we ask him to come now?" "Yeah, otherwise it would be awkward in the car today," he said.

"Dougie could you come out of the car for a minute?" Danny asked. Dougie got out of the car and we told him. We told him we were seeing each other and that we didn't want to keep the secret from him. "But please don't tell anyone else yet, just you and Tom can know, ok?" I said. "Sure," he said, "but why didn't you guys ask Tom to come out of the car too?" "Uhm… I told him yesterday," Danny answered, "We didn't want anyone to know yet, but he started guessing all this crazy stuff I had to tell him." "And it wouldn't be fair not to tell you now he knew," I added. "Ok, that seems fair," he said, "but we have to get going now Tommy is getting cranky." "Yeah, let's go," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Danny's POV

Harry and I sat in the back of the car again. "Liked the new seats guys," Tommy had asked when we crawled onto the backseat. "Yeah, Harry is not as annoying as Tom," I said mocking. "Oi, since when did I get the annoying one!" Tom called trying not to laugh. "Never mind," Dougie said, "you don't know how annoying Harry can be yet." And with that we settled down on the backseat and drove off to Sheffield.

The painkillers kicked in and I fell asleep cuddling up against Harry's chest.

"_Danny," I heard someone say. "Danny come over here…" I looked around expecting someone behind me, but no one was there. Turning around and around, but I still couldn't find anyone. "Where's here?"I asked out loud. "Over here behind the staircase…!" I walked over to the staircase and saw him. Harry was standing there in nothing but his boxers. My mouth started to water at the sight. "Harry, what are you doing here? What are you doing here in only your boxer shorts?" I asked." I'm here to make you happy, very happy," he taking hold of my hand. He guided me through this weird looking mansion. I recognized this place, but didn't know where I was. "Where are we," I asked, but he didn't answer me. He just kept on walking, leading me up another staircase. And then I recognized it, it was the mansion where we had filmed Nowhere left to Run. He was leading me up to the room that had been his bedroom in the movie. It still looked the same, how was that possible they had changed so much for the shoot. But I did get any more time to think about it, because I was pushed onto the bed. Harry started to open the buttons on my shirt very slowly, looking straight into my eyes. I moved up to kiss him, but he moved his head away. What? Why didn't he kiss me back? He started to kiss my neck while he opened my belt and the buttons of my jeans. Removing my jeans and boxers in one go he started to kiss down my body. Stopping at my nipples to lick them and then moving down to my groin. Giving me a kiss just above my cock teasing me. He moved further down to the tip of my penis sucking it gently making me moan in pleasure. "Harry stop teasing me!" I called out. And with that he covered my hard on, bopping his head up and down my shaft. Tingles going down my spine every time he deep throated me. Moans escaping my mouth time and time again. I started to feel a warmth go down my body, knowing I would climax soon. "Faster Harry, please go faster!" I moaned. He moved faster over my cock, sucking me so hard. I couldn't keep the orgasm from coming now and released myself into his mouth. He swallowed and moved back up to my neck. He started to suck at my neck and then I felt a piercing pain. What the hell! He was biting me, but not biting me playfully. He was really biting me, his teeth piercing through my skin. I felt blood running down my neck and he licked it up. I tried to get away from him, but he just pushed me back down with one hand still sucking up the blood dripping from my neck. I struggled under his grip, but I couldn't move. He sucked harder at my neck making me feel a bit numb. I gathered all the strength I had left and tried to move away from his grasp. "Danny! Stop! Danny!"_

"Danny!" I heard him call as I woke up. "Huh, NO don't hurt me!" I screamed still half asleep. "Danny calm down!" Harry said as I tried to move away from him. "Danny it was just a dream, nothing happened." I calmed down a bit and realized where I was. Safely back in the car next to Harry, a normal Harry. I sighed and leaned back in the seat, meeting three worried looks. "What happened in your dream?" Harry asked. "Nothing, guys never mind," "It didn't sound like nothing. First you were moaning my name over and over again and then you started to struggle and whimper. You looked really scared Danny!" he said. I thought back at the vivid dream I had just had, yes I had been really scared at the end. "I-I I was dreaming about you," I said, "you were all over me and then, then you started to bite me. Like you were a real vampire, just like in Nowhere Left to Run." Harry started to laugh. "It's not funny!" I said. "It kinda is, Danny," Dougie said. I thought about my dream again and a smile crept onto my face. "Ok, it is pretty funny, but Harry is really scary as a vampire," I grinned.

"How long till we get to Sheffield?" I asked after a while. "About fifteen minutes," I heard Tommy call from the front of the car. I snuggled back up next to Harry and listened to the radio. We arrived at the studio a little later and settled into the dressing room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Harry's POV

We got into our dressing room and relaxed for a while. The journey to Sheffield had gone faster than expected, so we still had some time till we needed to go on. Firework from Katy Perry was playing on the radio and Danny started to sing along. Dancing through the dressing room I couldn't help but smile. The song ended and he dropped onto the couch next to me giving me a peck on my mouth. Someone from the show came to explain what we had to do and told us we were on halfway through the show. We thanked him and started to get ready. Tom was taking his shirt of and Danny started to sing obviously. Pronouncing every word like he was singing in some sort of TV show. "You could win cringefactor any day Danny," Tom said. Danny kept on singing when Tom was doing his hair, making all of us laugh. "I don't mind him doing this now, as long as it's not in public like on a plane or something," Tom laughed.

I got up and changed my clothes. Walking past Danny I shook my hips at him. He laughed and came closer putting his hands on my bum swaying around for a bit. I looked into his eyes and drowned in them forgetting about the other people in the room. I leaned in and kissed him softly. He didn't lean away, he just deepened the kiss. Licking over his bottom lip I asked him for entrance, he slightly opened his mouth and I sighed when our tongues met. He moved his hands up my back, slightly lifting my shirt up sending shiver down my spine at the touch. My fingers tangled into his hair messing it up again. "Ahum," someone coughed. We jumped apart and stared into Fletch's face. "And what is this," he said pointing back and forth between us. "Ah crap," I mumbled. "So long for keeping it a secret," Danny said. "Huh? Keep what a secret?" Fletch asked. "What do you think!" Tom called, "They aren't kissing each other because they hate each other." "Yeah, yeah, but…what…huh?" was all he could say a confused look on his face. "Uhm… yeah Fletch we have to tell you something," I said looking at the floor. "Me and Danny are sort of seeing each other" "Ok, so let me get this straight, you two are gay for each other?" he asked. "Yes," Danny answered, "but please don't say it like it's some kind of illness." "No, no sorry I-I just need to get used to it, that's all."

"Danny, what happened to you hair!" Melissa whined walking into the dressing room. "Blame Harry," he said pointing at me accusingly. "Why, did you mess up Danny's hair? You know it takes forever till he's fine with the way I styled it, now I can start all over again," she said a bit annoyed. "It's 'cause Harry was all over him just a minute ago," Dougie laughed. "Huh, what do you mean all over him?" she asked. I took a deep breath readying myself to tell the whole story all over again. When we finished talking to her she had a huge grin on her face. "Oh guys, I'm so happy for you," she said jumping up and giving us both a hug. "I knew it," she all but screamed, "I knew it, you guys were staring at each other all the time even when I was putting on your make-up." We both blushed and sighed in relieve.

"Guys your on in fifteen minutes," Fletch called from the open door. "What! Fifteen minutes, sit down Danny we have to fix that hair of yours," Melissa called. "Harry can you please keep your hands away from his hair next time you decide to kiss him just before you go on," she said teasing. "Sorry, sorry, his hair just makes him look so damn hot," I said laughing. "Well I guess that's a complement for me," she laughed.

Melissa fixed Danny's hair in record time and we went to the studio. We still had to wait for a bit until we got called on stage. "And here are the lovely McFly!" a woman announced us and we walked on stage. I gave Danny a wink and sat down behind my drum kit. We played Party Girl first and then Shine a Light our two singles. The third song we played was I Need a Woman. Danny always danced very slowly at the beginning when we played this song. He shook his hips looking so sexy, making not only the fans go wild. I had to take my eyes away from his ass, as not to screw up my part. After that song we were done, we said our goodbyes to our fans and left the stage.

"WOW, great crowd," Dougie grinned. "Yeah, they were going wild," Danny said. I hadn't really noticed that much of the crowd. Being the one on the back of the stage I was in the best place to stare at Danny's bum. Well all of their bums, but I only looked at Danny's. "What are you thinking about," Danny asked. "Your bum," I said absentmindedly. "What," Dougie laughed. "Huh, what did I say out loud this time?" I asked shaking my head. "You said you were thinking about my bum," Danny grinned shaking his bum again. "Ah crap, I really need to stop this daydreaming stuff," I said embarrassed.

We got to our dressing room again still buzzing from the gig thingy we had just played. We left soon though, driving to our hotel for the night. Danny sat in the back with me again and we both sighed happily.

**A/N: Oke so I decided to give you guys two chapters at once, I hope you like them...**

**And please Review, I love reviews they keep me going...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Harry's POV

When we got into the hotel we saw Tommy with a chagrined face.

"There are only two rooms left," he said.

"Well we'll just have to share rooms then haven't we," I said.

"Yeah," Tommy said," but there are only double beds in the rooms."

"It's not like it's the first time we'd have to sleep in one bed," Danny said a cheeky smile on his face.

"Yes," we all agreed.

We soon decided that Danny and I would share a bed. Well there wasn't really any deciding necessary, of course we would share a room. Dougie and Tom would be in the room next to us.

We had dinner and some drinks and soon went to our rooms, because we were still tired. I heard Danny stumble behind me, guess he had a few drinks more than the rest of us. I opened the door of our hotel room and started to undress myself to go to bed. When Danny finally got into the room he giggled, when he saw my half naked form. He walked closer to me with a smug smile on his face. Oh how he was teasing me shaking his hips again and licking his lips. He was so close now I could feel his breath on my lips. I was begging him with my eyes to continue and luckily he answered me soon. When his lips collided with mine once again, my whole body reacted. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth and we started to battle for dominance. I felt my cock twitch in anticipation, I had wanted this ever since we first kissed. He pushed me against the wall and started to lick my earlobe, grinding his hips against my crotch. He chuckled at the feeling of my hardening cock. He moved his hands over my chest moving down quickly to my still jeans covered cock and I moaned at the feeling. I started to work on his buttoned shirt and it soon fell on the floor. A second later and he was pulling my shirt over my head and dropped it next to his shirt on the floor. He started to work on my body leaving hickeys all over it.

"You're mine," he said in a husky voice.

He moved over my chest and found my nipple with his mouth and started to suck on it and we both let out a loud moan. His hands were moving down to my belt and started to loosen it and quickly pushed my trousers down.

"You have to much clothes on," I grunted and curled my fingers around the belt loops on his jeans, pulling them down.

Finally finding back my strength I pushed him towards the bed. And I pressed my lips back on his when his back touched the bed and our kiss quickly turned into a heated one. Tongues all over the place trying to taste as much of each other as possible. He rolled us over so he was on top of me and kissed down to my boxers leaving a trail of wet kisses on my chest. I let out a groan and pushed my hips up, but he just pushed them down with one hand smiling and continued. Then I felt a warmth covering my hard member through the material of my boxers. Soon they where wet and not just from his saliva. His finger lingering on the waist band he moved up to kiss me again. Slowly his finger curled under the waist band of my boxers and removed them ever so slowly, finally releasing my hard on. A moan escaped my mouth and I was surprised I could still use my arms to remove his boxers as well. He gave me a sloppy kiss and I couldn't help but buckle my hips into his when our cocks touched. Danny had that smug smile on his face again when he moved down to my cock again. This time he didn't tease me and just covered my cock with his mouth.

"O shit," I moaned. He started to lick my shaft up and down sending shivers down my spine. "Keep going." I mumbled.

He started to work on me using both his hands and his mouth and I felt my orgasm build up in my stomach. I tried to fight it to keep this from ending, but I couldn't. I tried to warn him but couldn't find my voice to speak. One more twist of his hand and I came in his mouth. He swallowed it all and licked his lips while I rode out my orgasm.

Well aware of his still rock hard member I didn't give myself much time to recover. I pushed him down and smiled at him giving him the same treatment he had given me. Soon the room was filled with moans of my name.

"Harry, Harry I'm gonna, I'm gonna come," he screamed.

I looked up and saw his lust filled face and was almost hard again. I worked on his cock with both my hands and my mouth and felt his cum squirt in my mouth. Amazed by the taste I tried to swallow it all and only removed my mouth when he was done. I gave him a sloppy kiss letting him taste himself.

"That was amazing!" Danny mumbled who was still breathing heavily, his arm thrown over his face.

"Next time I want to feel you inside me Harry," he sighed.

"Mhm," was all I said.

Filled with after sex bliss we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oke so guys I'm sorry it took me so long upload this chapter, but school kept me really busy and last week I had a testweek.**

Chapter 10:

Danny's POV

Someone was talking to me, but I didn't want to wake up.

"Don't wake me up, it's such a nice dream. Please don't wake me up," I mumbled.

"Danny wake up we have to be down in an hour," I heard him say.

My eyes flew open in remembering what had happened last night. I had felt so relieved yesterday, not having to keep it a secret anymore. I sighed happily giving him a soft kiss.

"But we have to be down in an hour. Wanna join me in the shower?" he interrupted my thoughts.

He didn't have to ask me twice. I was up in under a second and ran him to the shower. I started to wash myself and saw him staring at me. I started to tease him slowly moving my washcloth over my body, squeezing the soap out of it. It worked immediately, he moved closer to me and started to kiss me. He pushed me up against the wall of the shower. I kept my mouth locked with his while I felt his hands moving over my body, finding my cock. I moaned at the touch and felt myself getting hard. He worked on me with both his hands never stopping his kiss. Wanting him to go faster I started to fuck his hands moving in a perfect rhythm. He turned me around so he could move faster and kissed my back leaving a mark on the top notch of my spine. Squeezing hard around me while he twisted his wrist sending a shiver down my spine telling me I was close.

"I'm gonna c-come," I managed to say.

And a few thrust later I came all over his hands. Feeling my knees buckle and I fell to the floor. Breathing heavily I looked up at him.

"You want me to, you know 'help'" I asked.

"No," he said, "this was just for you, it's all about you today."

"Ok," I shrugged, still panting a grin spreading across my face.

Eventually I got onto my feet again and we washed each other. We got dressed and as usual it took me forever to get my hair perfect. But today it took even longer because I wanted it to look perfect for Harry. He had said today was all about me, so I wanted to look absolutely perfect. Harry walked back into the bathroom and sighed.

"Mister vain is at it again" he said smiling. "I'm going to head down," he said, "see you in a bit?"

"Yeah I won't take long," I called after him and he chuckled.

Harry's POV

I walked down to meet up with the rest of the band.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," they mumbled back.

"You're happy to see me," I said mocking.

"Oh sorry Harry, how are you?" Tom said.

"I'm fine, you?" "Tired," he said. "This guy snores like a madman," he grumbled pointing at Dougie.

"Don't tell me, I've shared a room with him too many times to not know," I grinned.

"Oi, I can't help it, I can't hear myself snore," Dougie called, "Just nudge me when I'm doing it again ok." "Anyway where's Danny?" he asked.

"Probably still fixing his hair, you know how he goes crazy over every single hair being in the right place," I said.

"We know," they all said.

"What?" Danny called "There has to be at least one good looking guy in the band," he joked.

He still had a huge smile on his face from what happened in the shower and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Why are you two smiling like lunatics?" Dougie asked.

"Nothing, just had a good night's sleep," I said.

"Yes," Danny agreed.

"Didn't sound like sleeping to me," Tom said evilly.

"What?" Danny asked. But it was already too late. I had gotten a head like a tomato when Tom had said that, so they all knew what had happened.

"Huh," Tommy asked.

"The hotel has thin walls," Tom said suggestively.

"So it has already happened?" Dougie asked "Damn why wasn't I awake to hear it."

"Iew!" Tom screamed "It was bad enough to be kept awake by your snoring and then these two also start making all those noises. Noises that I don't wanna hear, knowing they come from my band mates," Tom all but screamed. "Don't get me wrong I'm happy for you guys, but you know…" "And you feel bad for sleeping through that noises, seriously Dougie your disgusting."

"What!, I'm just happy for them mate," Dougie said in his defense.

"So, uhm wait, what did I miss?" Tommy said questioningly.

"Well, uhm…me and Harry sort of…uhm…slept together yesterday," Danny said. "Not for real though just…"

"Stop, stop it. I didn't need to know that Danny. Please stop," Tom said.

If possible my head turned even more red and I couldn't find the right words to say to my mates. I just sat back down and hid my head in my hands.

"Aw Harry don't be embarrassed," Danny and Dougie both said. "It's a normal thing people do when they like each other a LOT," Dougie said.

"I KNOW!" I called "I just don't want to discuss this during breakfast!"

"Ok, ok everyone calm down. You have nothing planned for this morning so you can do something for yourselves. You can discuss this later?" Fletch said waving his hand around pointing at us.

So we all sat down and ate our breakfast. Danny kept grinning at me and Dougie tried to hold his laughter till we were done eating.

"So, how was it?" Dougie asked.

"Dougie!" all three of us screamed.

"All right, sorry," Dougie laughed.

**A/N: Oke so I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writting it, it made me grin very much XD I hope it did the same for you :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oke guys sorry for the long wait again... I'm just a bit stuck on this story, but I saw I still had 4 chapters waiting to be uploaded. So here's Chapter 11, I'll try to upload sooner next time. School and Work are a bit hectic though... And I'm writing on like three different thing right now XD...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:**

Harry's POV

After breakfast Danny and I decided to go shopping, since I needed a new jacket and Danny wanted a new pair of shoes. Even though Dougie wanted to go with us, Tom was so kind to say he needed Dougie's help with something, so we could have some time alone. We took a cab to a shopping mall in the city nearby and headed to some shops we liked. I really wanted to hold his hand and since it wasn't like there would be some paparazzi photographer hiding around the corner I just did. He looked at our joined hands and gave me one of his amazing smiles and the butterflies started to fly around in my stomach again. I pulled him closer and gave him a quick kiss before we entered a shoe store.

Danny's POV

I tried on some nice shoes and showed them to Harry. I decided to make a little game of it. Walking around like a model on a catwalk, shaking my hips. Harry was giggling all the time and when I shook my ass in front of him his laugh made everyone in the shop look at us.

"Stop it," he giggled "Everyone is looking at us."

I just did another round, making more giggles errupt from his mouth.

"Seriously stop it," he said trying to stop laughing.

"Oke, I'll stop," I said. "But which ones to you like the most?" I asked.

"Uhm, I liked the first pair," he said.

"Well, I liked them all so I'll just take these and the first pair."

I called a saleswoman to ask for the boxes and waited till she brought them up. She walked to the counter and I paid for my new shoes.

"Happy?" Harry asked.

"I'm very happy, babe. I've got new shoes and I've got you. What more can I ask for?" I said in all honesty.

"Dan seriously don't be so cheesy! Come on I'm starving, let's grab something to eat."

We found a nice lunchroom with loveseats and sat down. We ordered some food and cuddled up on the loveseat. I rested my head on his muscular shoulder and sighed happily.

"What have got tonight?" I asked

"Uhm, I think we have an interview with Paul O'Grady live tonight," he answered.

"Oh nice I like that guy, we always have fun on his show." I said smiling up to him.

We got our lunch and I was sad to have to move a bit so I could eat. I took a bite and moaned. Ah I was starving and this was some very nice food. Harry smiled and started to eat too. We finished our lunch and stayed for a while to relax. After a few minutes we called a waiter and paid, so we could go and find Harry a new jacket.

We came across some fans, who were really nice. We took some photos with them and signed some autographs. They were very kind and didn't bother us after we left to go to the next shop.

Harry's POV

We got to the shop and found some cool jackets. I tried one on and looked at Danny.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You look gorgeous as always," he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, but the jacket Danny. How does the jacket look on me?"

"It looks good, but also try the other two," he said.

I took the jacket of and swung it over my shoulder, giving him a sexy look. He shivered and gave me a lust filled smile. I gave him a kiss and tried on the next jacket. I looked in the mirror and saw it didn't look as nice as I had thought. So I took it off again and tried on the last jacket we had chosen earlier. I looked in the mirror again and looked at Danny for some advise.

"Which one looked the best you think? The first one or this one?"

"Uhm, I think this one looks the best. You can wear this one with everything, the other one isn't the right color for that."

"Yeah, I like this one too," I said.

"Well than take it, it's not like you don't have enough money for it," he said. He knew how I was with money. Even though I had enough money I didn't spend a lot of it on clothes. But I really liked this jacket, so I just bought it. I don't know why, but I had a huge grin on my face when we left the shop.

We walked hand in hand till we found a cab to take us back to the hotel, because we had to go back to London soon. Danny snuggled closer to me on the backseat of the car and gave me a tender kiss. He leaned his head on my shoulder and I kissed his hair. Talking sweet nothings to each other all the way back to the hotel.

* * *

**Oke so I hope you liked this very fluffy chapter XD... I'm sorry I made them look like girls...**

**Plz R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12:

Harry's POV

I paid the cabbie and we walked back into the hotel. I heard Dougie laughing and got curious. What was he laughing about this time. We got into the lobby and saw why he was laughing. Tom was running around flapping his hands in front of his mouth. They had played the game with chili peppers again and Tom had gotten the piece with the peppers. Danny came in after me laughing.

"Now you know how it feels Tom" he said remembering the time he got the chili's.

"So what have you guys been up to today?" I asked.

"Oh, we've just been chilling today. Grab some Starbucks and saw a movie at our hotel room," Dougie answered.

"Did you find a jacket?"

"Yep, you want me to show it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, s'good," he mumbled.

"Wow, don't get to excited," I laughed putting on my new jacket. I put on my new jacket and walked around like I was walking down a runway. He gave me an approving smile.

"So, do you like it?"

"Yeah, mate it's really nice especially when you walk around with it like that," he giggled.

I punched him in the arm playfully. "Blame Danny for it, he was doing that to me earlier," I grinned.

Danny's POV

"Guys, we have to get back to London!" Tommy called, "Go get your stuff and come back down please."

"All right mate," I called back. "Come on Harry let's get packing."

We walked off to the elevator and pushed the button waiting for it to come down. Soon the doors opened and we got inside. I pulled Harry close to me and gave him a lingering kiss. Too soon for my liking the doors opened again.

We ran to our room and as soon as we were inside I pushed him up against the door. Kissing him passionately moving my hands down his sides. I felt him grab my crotch and moaned into the kiss. I loved a dominant Harry. He spun us around and started to open my belt. He hooked his fingers into the belt loops of my skinny jeans and started to pull them down. Soon I did the same to his trousers and moved us over to the bed. He fell down on the bed and I quickly removed his boxers, feeling his hands do the same. I leant down to kiss him roughly and we both let out a moan when we felt the friction between our cocks. I grinded my hips down on his meeting them halfway as he moved upwards. I moved my mouth to his neck leaving a hickey just above the collar of his shirt, marking him as mine. We kept on moving against each other filling the air with our moans. Knowing he was close I moved my hand down and grabbed his cock. Moving my hand in time with my thrusts I made him come hard. His cum squirting all over my hand and both of our cocks. Seeing his face screw up in pleasure I came to mixing our cum between our twitching cocks. I let myself fall down on him and gave him a quick kiss.

Remembering we had to get packed I quickly grabbed a towel and cleaned us both up.

"Come on Harry, we have to pack up," I said because he was still lying on the bed.

"And you spend all off your free time in the gym. You should have gone out more, hook up with someone, then you wouldn't have been so exhausted by this," I grinned. He pouted and got to his feet quickly grabbing his stuff.

"Hey, are you all packed?" I asked him a while later.

"Yes, let's go." We walked out of our room and headed back down.

"Hey guys, are you ready," Tommy said.

"Yes, let's go," we all said.

"What have you guys been up to?"Dougie asked

"Nothing, we just packed our stuff. What do you think, that I'm some kind of sex addict?" I asked.

"Well you certainly are, just didn't know Harry was up for it as well."

"Dougie mate please, nothing happened," I lied.

"Could you at least wipe that smug smile from your face than, mate!" he said emphasizing the mate. I just smiled and walked over to the car.

We got into the car and drove back to London. Me and Harry sat in de back of the car again cuddling up. Dougie turned around and grinned.

"Aw look at them Tom! All cuddly wuddly together," he said like he was talking to a baby. I rolled my eyes and gave Harry a kiss.

"Aw," Tom called from the front of the car. "They ARE very cute together," he squealed.

Luckily Dougie got bored with annoying us pretty quick, so we could take a quick nap. Well at least I took a nap Harry probably just closed his eyes and acted like he was sleeping. I wrapped my arms around his waist and dozed of pretty quick. Sex costs quite some energy without you noticing .

Harry's POV

I stroke Danny's hair for a while, because as usual I was the only one still awake. Tom and Dougie had been talking about girlfriends for a while. Dougie had just broken up with Frankie, so we all tried to cheer him up a bit. Everyone always seemed to think we had something going on, because we were always so close together. But we just felt really comfortable around each other. But all four of us were like that, we had lived in one house with each other. Danny and I had been a bit awkward around each other for a while, but that was just because we didn't know how to act around each other then. Both having feelings, but we didn't dare to show them. There had been some flirting going on for a while, but we didn't really try anything. You see this is why I can't sleep as quickly as the other, because I'm always thinking too much.

We finally arrived at the studio and I gently woke Danny and the others up. Danny yawned and stretched himself getting out of the car.

* * *

Please R&R

Reviews make my day and will help my muse to come around again (hopefully)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Heey Guys sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter... But I have this thing that I want at least one chapter between the chapter I upload and the one I'm writing on. So since I still had to write Chapter 14 I couldn't upload it yet, but well that's written now. I actually allready have 17 chapters, it's just that I changed something so I have to fill the gap that's called Chapter 15... So if morgannita and moezz would be so nice to hel me out a bit with that chapter I hope the next chapter won't take so long...**

**Oh and sorry this chapter isn't very long (and this stuff happened ages ago in real life)...**

**By the way I'm so happy Dougie is back!...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13:

Harry's POV

When we got into our dressing room we found a goody bag for all of us. They had given us a jar of marmite, some wonder boxers that showed of your butt and a freaking Nintendo DS.

"Wow, this is awesome," I said.

We decided to do a webchat for the pioneers on SuperCity to show them what we did when we had to wait before we got on a show. We did exactly what we always did, just fool around with each other a lot. Hiding Fletch's bag, because he always looses it, making him go crazy. We laughed so hard when we showed him were we had put his bag. I walked over to the mirror taking of my shirt hopefully out of view of the webcam. I saw Danny looking over at me and I looked back at him in the mirror putting on a clean shirt. I really wanted to go over to him and just take him then and there, but I kept myself under control. Dougie asked me if I wanted to go outside to get a smoke.

"Yes, s'good mate let me grab my jacket."

" We'll be back soon!" I called over at the rest.

"So you really love him?" Dougie asked.

"Yeah mate, I don't know why but it just feels so good."

"Good." Was all he said.

"How are you Doug?" I asked him.

"I'm fine."

"Really Doug, you seem a bit down lately." He had been ever since he and Frankie broke up.

"No really Harry all is fine, I think I'm getting a cold though," he said.

"Yeah it's the time of the year I think. But anyway let's get back inside I think were on in a minute"

We got back just in time to get on the show. Paul greeted us and Danny danced around, because he felt cheerful he said. That guy is just so weird sometimes, but that's why I loved him. Tom and Danny did most of the talking as usual. And of course Paul had to show the cover of Attitude like most of the shows did.

"Tom is doing the thing were you push up your skin to make it look like you've got a lot of muscles!" Danny joked.

"Aw Danny don't give away my secret," Tom pouted. Everyone laughed and then Paul asked us to go and perform Shine a Light.

xxxxxx

"Nice one guys," Tom grinned. The performance had gone very well and we had really felt a vibe go through the studio. We got back to the dressing room. Everyone was running around like crazy grabbing their stuff. We all really wanted to go home after these two tiring days.

"Seems like you have to share the front with Doug from now on Tom," Fletch grinned as Danny and I crawled onto the back seat again.

"Aw Doug will survive the front seat with Tom, won't you Butty?" Danny laughed.

"Doug will survive it with me?" Tom asked, "It's more like I'd have to survive him, mate. But I am used to you so that won't be that big of a problem." Danny pouted but then just said: "Love you too Tom!"

We neared the house I shared with my mates, so I put my jacket back on.

"Hey, Dan can you come out for a sec?"

"Uhm, yeah sure. Wait up a sec Tommy will you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, not too long guys, rush hour is getting closer don't wanna get stuck in that!" Tommy answered.

We got out of the van and walked up to my driveway.

"Hey Dan, do you maybe want to go out tomorrow?" I asked nervously. "We got the whole day of, maybe dinner, movie?"

Danny just stepped forward and kissed me. "I'd love to Haz, about 7 tomorrow night then? I see you at that new Italian place called 'Sapori D' Italia'.

"Great, well I see you tomorrow than," I said leaning in for a last kiss. We took our time to say/kiss goodbye and only broke apart when Tommy honked the horn on the van.

* * *

**A/N2: Hope you all still enjoy reading this, again sorry for the lack of updates... Please R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Guys I'm so so so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I know how annoying it is when it takes people long to update their stories. But I was so caught up in school. First I had lots of school projects going on at the same time (teachers really think their subject is the only one that excists sometimes.) then my last school exams came around and then I had to study again for a resit. But this wednesday is my last schoolday and then I've got three weeks off to study for my Central Exams(dunno what they're called in english), so I'll try to find some time to finish this story between studying and work. **

**Oke so let's just let you guys read the next chapter I hope like it, I know I had fun writting it xD...**

* * *

Chapter 14

Danny's POV:

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. The first thought that I had was: Date with Harry tonight! God I was already acting like a 15-year old girl. I got out of bed and got myself some breakfast. The morning went by way too slowly and I only grew more anxious by the hour.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear!" I yelled at the mirror on the wall, not receiving an answer from the inanimate object in front of me. I brought my hands up to my hair and started to panic. "God when did I become a girl?" I asked myself. I rummaged through my closet and grabbed a handful of shirts and dropped them on my bed. I went back to my closet to grab a pair of black jeans, that I knew I would wear. I just had to find the perfect shirt and jacket and oh God don't forget the HAIR! Oke I definitely needed help with this. "Was Vicky in London or not," I asked myself. I decided to just give her a call and dialed her number. After I was tortured with just a dial tone for what seemed like hours she finally answered.

"Hey Dan," she answered cheerfully.

"Vick, I need your help like right now. Are you in town?" I blurted out.

"Yes Dan I got back yesterday, what's wrong?"

"I need clothes to wear!"

"And you just gave away all your clothes to some home-less person?" she replied smile easily detectable in her voice.

"No I got to many clothes and none of them are good enough."

"Good enough for what?" she asked.

"For the date I have in," I paused looking at my alarm, What 5pm already! "2 hours precisely."

"A date Dan who's the lucky girl that you decided to buy dinner for?" she asked.

"Oh God I didn't even get the chance to tell you did I?" I said guiltily.

"Tell what Danny, please just tell me."

"Uhm…well, I…uhm… It's not a girl. And well it's…uhm…Harry."

"What? When did this happen?" she asked obviously more worried about the fact that she didn't know then about the fact that it's a guy.

"Uhm, well a just a few days really."

"And with Harry, Harry Judd? Couldn't you have picked a bloke that looked just a little bit less sexy?" She asked and Danny could almost see the smile on her face.

"Just come over please, we'll talk when you get here. I need to sort out like a lot of stuff!"

"Danny stop being a drama queen, I'll be there in a minute."

"Oke, see you."

"Bye Dan," she said and hung up.

Xxxxxx

15 minutes later Vicky had already halved the pile of shirts and was now switching shirts in front of my chest to see which one looked the best. After another 10 minutes we both decided on a grey button-down and a matching dark grey waistcoat to wear on top of the black jeans.

"So how did this happen Dan?" she asked after I was dressed.

"He actually took the first step, I guess he was fed up with just the sneaky looks," I grinned.

"Do the other guys know?"

"Yeah, yeah they know," I said blushing.

"Daniel Jones you are blushing," she said fondly.

"No, I'm not," I said trying to wipe the blush from my face.

"Oh yes you are, but it suits you bro."

I looked at my watch saw the hand tick into 6 o'clock.

"Oh shit my hair Vick my hair."

"Oi Jones calm down you're a freaking dude your hair will take like 5 minutes to be perfect. Try being a girl in this situation."

"Really Vicky for how long have you known me? I asked, "it takes forever till my hair looks at least half decent."

"Yeah but then you don't have me to tell you that it already looks perfect halfway through. Now chop chop into the bathroom."

I walked into my bathroom and grabbed the stuff I needed. I massaged the gel into my hand and tried to make something of the mess that was my hair.

"Stop fussing Dan it looks good," my sister said after a few minutes.

"No it's not good yet," I said annoyed at the obvious smirk on her face.

"Really Dan I should have known earlier you played for the other team, you're such a drama queen."

"It's just for this night Vicky," I sighed.

"Oh no it's not, you're just a 15 year old drama queen tonight instead of one with the age of 24," she laughed. "Really it looks great, here put on some cologne and you're ready to go to the restaurant," she said handing me the perfume. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and grabbed my jacket.

"Bye, Dan have fun!" my sister said as we walked over to our respective cars.

* * *

**A/N2: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much if you were patient enough to wait for this chapter. Up next is the date a chapter which took me ages to write, but I hope it worked out oke, I'll probably upload that one very soon, like tomorrow or otherwise Thursday...**

** And please R&R they make my day...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So here's THE date...I hope it's not too bad, I really can't write dates...Oke so I got 2 weeks of from school to study for my final exams that start on the 16th of May, so I hope I can update more often...Not too much chapters left though...**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Danny's POV:

I sat down at the table I had reserved last night, surprised to see Harry wasn't there yet. It wasn't like him to be late. After a few minutes I started to worry a bit, it really wasn't like Harry to be late. He always was the first one to arrive at places. But as I turned around to look at the entrance again I was met by the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. Harry was walking through the restaurant, making his way over to our table. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion and I took my time to look him over. He was wearing a perfectly fitting black pair of jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt on top of it. And 'oh God' the first two buttons on his shirt were open, chest hair adorning his toned chest.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," he said shaking me from my train of thoughts.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Hello, earth to Danny," he said waving a hand in front of my face.

I shook my head again and looked up at him when he sat down. "Seriously Harry couldn't you have picked anything less…you know smoking hot?" I asked him.

"What," he replied looking down at himself.

"People were staring at you," I said lamely.

"No one was staring at me Dan. And it's not like you didn't do your best to look good yourself" he said smugly

"Oh yes they did."

"Seriously Danny don't be so daft."

"Well I was staring at you anyway," I said defeated.

"So you like what I'm wearing," he asked nervously.

"Harry please don't wear that when we have a interview."

"Why?"

"God, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from kissing you in front of the camera!" I grinned.

A waitress came to give us our menus. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

"Just a beer for me," I said.

"Make that two," Harry said to the waitress.

Xxxx

"Could you make a choice," the young waitress asked us after a while.

"Yes, lasagna for me please," Harry said smiling.

"And spaghetti Bolognese for me," I said with a matching smile.

We ended up talking about all kinds of stuff. We talked about work, about that new band we both liked. But mostly about how happy we were that we finally had each other. We shared a few loving looks in comfortable silence. Not needing words to show each other how much this meant. Sure they had had dinner together a lot of times. Even without the other guys, but this was different. This was a first and we both made sure to make it memorable. Taking our sweet time sharing a slice of cheesecake. And it sure was a dinner worth remembering in my mind.

xxxx

We left the restaurant and decided to walk the short distance towards the cinema. It was only a few blocks away from the restaurant, but we made sure to make the most of even this little walk. I let my head fall onto Harry's shoulder, our fingers entwined.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?" I said looking up at the sky full of stars.

"Mhm, perfect night for a first date."

"It feels weird to call it a first date, though doesn't it. We've known each other for so long now."

"But we never 'knew' each other in this way Dan, that's what makes it so special."

"It does," I sighed and gave Harry's lips a quick peck. "Come on let's go we'll be late and I don't want to miss the trailers," I smirked. We rounded a corner and saw the bright lights from the cinema not for away. I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the building, feeling like a giddy little girl once again.

"So which movie should we go see?" Harry asked.

"That new one Rio seems fun," I said "Tom's been telling me to go see it someday."

"Rio it is than," Harry chuckled, "Come on let's get some popcorn and drinks."

We shared the biggest popcorn available, but took our own drinks and went to the cinema were they showed Rio. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and got myself comfortable in the seat, slightly annoyed that there was a armrest keeping me from cuddling up to Harry. The room went dark and the trailers started to play. I didn't have my eyes on the screen though, all I could look at was Harry. And it seemed like Harry could feel me staring at him 'cause he had a little smirk playing on his face while he watched the trailer for some B-movie. I let out a soft sigh and he turned his head slightly looking at me. His dreamy eyes showed me that he hadn't been as caught up in the trailer as he made it seem. He scooted a little closer to me and gently rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip. We both leant in closer and he rubbed his nose with mine before he let his mouth meet mine. The kiss was just perfect, just a kiss that showed love nothing more just love. His tongue ran over my lips to ask for entrance and I immediately obliged. His tongue licked at my mouth and I gasped softly. The action making the butterflies in my stomach turn back to life again. We stayed like this for a while not noticing that the film had already started. We were caught up in our own world and the only important things were our tongues dancing around. We broke apart when the need for oxygen became too much, our mouths soon met again in a soft kiss though. And then we settled down to watch to movie. Our fingers entwined while Harry's thumb drew lazy circles over my hand.

The movie turned out to be really funny and we both had big smiles covering our face when we left the theater. We had still missed some parts of the film though, too caught up in each other. Sucking face as Dougie would have called it.

"Come on let's get back to my car and get back to mine, oke?" I asked.

"Yeah, give me a kiss first though," Harry said as he gently pulled me into his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So what happens after the boys' first date...Read on...**

* * *

Chapter 16

Danny's POV:

"You want something to drink?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that'd be great some water, please?"

"Harry come on we have another day off tomorrow. Take a beer and please stop saying please after every sentence, you're already posh enough," I joked.

"Okay, okay, I'll take a beer," he sighed.

I got us some beers and sat down on the couch. We watched some stupid show on the telly and drank our beers. I cuddled up at him and felt really relaxed. I loved how easy all this had gone and how I felt with him after this short time. I sighed which made him look down at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just very happy right now."

He bent down to kiss me and I eagerly moved up to reach him.

"Me too," he sighed.

I moved a bit so I was straddling his lap and moved my hands up to tangle them in his hair. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, discovering every bit of his mouth again. He bit down on my lip and a moan escaped from my mouth. I felt a bulge forming underneath me and felt myself getting aroused too. We had to break the kiss to gasp for air and I crept even closer whispering in his ear.

"You're so hot right now, you know that?" I asked in a husky voice.

A shiver went down his spine and he couldn't control himself anymore. Pushing me down onto the couch he moved his hands under my shirt. I gasped as his fingers found my nipple and twitch it. I pulled my shirt over my head and he immediately moved down to my chest. Sucking my nipple making it go hard, he moved over to the other one and bit on it making me groan in pleasure. I ripped open his shirt buttons flying around and did the same to him. He soon took over control again though and continued his earlier actions. I put my finger under his chin and moved his mouth back to mine. While we kissed I he started to work on my jeans, but I stopped him.

"Wait, let's move this upstairs," I breathed.

He pulled me onto my feet moving over to the stairs. Moving up on the stairs he started to kiss me, making me tumble back and he had to catch me. Still kissing frantically we finally made it to my bedroom. He pushed me down onto the bed with lust filled eyes and then he bent down to my chest again butterfly kissing all over it.

"Ahh," I grunted pushing his head down to my aching member. His hands found the button on my jeans again and opened it, taking the zipper between his teeth while he slowly moved down.

"Stop teasing, Harry," I groaned. He now pulled down my jeans entirely and smiled at the sight that was revealed. "You. Have. Too. Much. Clothes. ON!" I grumbled while I started removing his trousers.

I gasped as I saw his hard on through his boxers. In mere seconds both our boxers were discarded and we found each other in a rough kiss, our cocks touching. We both gasped in anticipation, so I searched in my drawer for some lube and a condom. As soon as I found them he grasped them out of my hands. He covered his fingers with lube and slowly pushed one inside of me. I gasped from the pain from the intrusion, but he just kissed the pain away and slowly started to move his finger inside me. After a while the burning pain ceased and I nodded of my head to tell him he could move on. He slowly pushed another finger inside of me and started to stretch me even wider. He crooked his fingers and hit my prostate making me moan loudly. He kept brushing over that little bundle of nerves over and over again. Until it wasn't enough anymore.

"I. Want. You. Inside. Me," I moaned.

He removed his fingers rolling the condom over his hard member and positioned himself. I braced myself knowing it would hurt at first and then he gently thrusted inside me. I gasped in pain, when just his head was on, so he waited for me to relax. When the burning turned into pleasure I gave him a reassuring nod and he pushed fully inside me. I tried to relax and get used to the feeling again and after a little while I told him to go on. He slowly started to move inside me. The pain that was still left soon turned into full on pleasure and then he hit that spot again, that spot that made me see fireworks.

"Stay there, please stay there!" I almost screamed. "Oh God Harry, argh please Harry faster."

He started to move faster hitting that spot over and over again. And soon all I could let out were moans of his name. I felt a warmth going down to my stomach, my orgasms pooling in my stomach ready to hit me hard.

"Harry, oh my God Harry I'm gonna come," I warned him. He moved a hand down to my cock and started to jerk in time with his thrusts. I only needed a few stroked of this combined force to make me come all over our stomachs. He moved in and out a few more times before he came as well deep inside of me. Feeling his warm seed squirt inside me I watched his face with heavy eyes as his orgasm washed over him. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He fell down onto my body giving me a sloppy kiss before moving out of me tossing the condom in the direction of a bin.

"I love you Danny," he sighed cuddling closer to me.

"W-What did you just say?" I asked a bit shocked. I knew he loved me, but we had not yet said it to each other out loud.

"I said: I love you Danny."

"Really?"

"Yeah, how many times do I have to say it till you believe me?" he asked laughing.

"I love you too Harry," I said, ''Though I won't mind having you say it over and over again.'' I gave him a kiss full of love and lay my head down on his chest. We soon fell asleep filled with after sex bliss. A smile lingering on both our faces, 'cause we had finally said those three little words to each other.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked this little smuttage...written ages ago, when I hadn't read that much smut yet... Did change a few bits today though...**

Please R&R


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Guys I'm so very sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. But all the studying has been done now. And I'm very excited to say that I've actually just finished writting this story. So you don't have to wait much longer for the last two instalments of this story. I really hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17:

Danny's POV

I woke up not opening my eyes just yet, I wanted to appreciate the feelings that were going through me. I was happy and scared at the same time. I knew he loved me and I knew I loved him just as much, but we both hadn't dared to say it out loud. It felt good though, but scared the shit out of me as well. I'd never been the one to go into a relationship, I used to sleep around and never stayed with one person for very long. But this felt different, I just felt that this would last. I got distracted from my train of thought when I felt movement next to me. I turned over and slowly opened my eyes and was met by those beautiful blue orbs of him. I drifted away in the emotions shown in them and sighed happily. I shuffled closer to him and wrapped a arm loosely around his waist, pressing a kiss onto his collarbone. I felt an arm wrap around me pressing me closer to him. I lend down on his chest and just snuggled up on him. It didn't take very long till I felt his lips kiss my hair, such a small gesture but it made my insides tingle.

"Hi," I finally said breaking the peaceful silence.

"Hmh," he mumbled wrapping his arms tighter around me. "Let's just keep quiet for a bit yeah?" I just nodded and let me be wrapped up in his warm embrace and just enjoyed the feeling.

We lay there for what felt like ages, just thinking about stuff for a while. And then not thinking about stuff and just cuddling with each other. Until my stomach rumbled and we both chuckled.

"Let's grab something to eat and do something fun today," he said.

"And what's your idea of fun," I asked cheekily.

"Dan, can't you think of anything else?" I just grinned back sheepishly at him.

" I actually meant doing something fun with the guys. Play some games or something, just hang out," he sighed.

"Yeah, great, let's get something to eat first though I'm starving," I said as my stomach started to rumble again.

He laughed and shuffled out of the bed looking for his clothes only to realize that his shirt was still downstairs and buttonless . "Uhm Dan can I borrow one of your shirts?" he asked a faint red shade appearing on his face.

"Oh yeah sure grab anything you want," I answered equally embarrassed at my actions from the night before.

Xxxxxx

Harry's POV:

We all met at Tom's house that afternoon.

Danny immediately ran towards the playstation to put in the newest Fifa game he brought from his home.

"Who's up for a battle?'' he asked excitedly.

Tom and I looked at each other with a grin. ''Rock, paper, scissors?'' he said.

''Sure,'' I said getting ready. ''Okay, 1…2…3''

Tom beat my scissors with his rock and got the play against Danny.

Dougie looked on at this in and shook his head. "I don't know why you like football so much? The actual game is bad enough, but FiFa?''

We waved away his remark and settled down on the couch.

Tom and Danny picked their teams and started the match.

After a while Danny screamed in victory. "I win, I win!" he cried happily.

He shuffled closer to where I sat on the ground and looked up at me with this puppy look.

"Don't I get a kiss for winning Harry?"

"Mhm, I don't know you won from Tom that's not that hard."

"Oi, don't bash my FiFa-skills Haz!" Tom growled. I just waved away his remark and brought my attention back to a pouting Danny.

"You'll get a kiss if you win from me," I said.

"Challenge accepted!"

He threw one of the controllers to me and started setting up his team. I smiled and picked Arsenal as my team of course. We fought a pretty intense game that eventually ended in a tie.

"We could go for penalties or we could both just claim our price?" I suggested.

He shuffled a little closer to me a thoughtful look on his face and said: "Hmm, I think I'll just come and claim my price than."

And with a goofy grin on his face he pounded into my lap and put little kisses all over my face.

"Dan, stop teasing," I groaned.

And then he finally covered my mouth with his. His lips were slightly chapped from biting on them in concentration during the game like he always did. I pulled him a little closer and deepened the kiss, licking over his bottom lip softly. And with a tiny gasp he opened his mouth and let me kiss him properly. His nails scraped over the back of my head and down over my neck, sending shivers down my spine. The moment was broken though by a loud cough from Tom. We quickly remembered we weren't alone in the room and broke apart.

"Oops," Danny chuckled.

"If you guys keep doing that I'm gonna leave," Dougie muttered from his seat on the couch.

"No, no, no, sorry this was supposed to be a fun night with the lads. Let's get some more beer and play a game of charades.

Xxxx

Many hours later and with a lot more alcohol in our blood we left Tom's house and stumbled over to Danny's place. As soon as we were inside of his bedroom we crashed on the bed. And soon the room was filled with Danny's soft snores, that were a perfect lullaby for me to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope it was worth the wait and please R&R reiews make my day...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello again, I quite like this little chapter that I bring you today. It's just some cute fluff for y'all...**

* * *

Chapter 18:

Danny's POV:

A shrill ringing woke me up the next morning. I opened my eyes to look where it came from but immediately closed them again, the sun burned my eyes. I blindly searched for my phone on my nightstand and was relieved when I finally found it, so I could make it stop making that annoying sound.

"H'llo," I grumbled into the phone.

"Danny!" Tom said from the other end of the line. Harry had woken up and shuffled closer to me, making a disgruntled sound. 'It's Tom,' I mouthed to him.

"Argh, Tom can you please stop screaming," I said reaching for my pounding head. Harry reached over me to look at my alarm clock to see it was only 9 o'clock.

"What? I'm not screaming Danny. Are you hung over?" I heard him chuckle at that last bit.

"Urgh, yeah I think so. What did you give me yesterday, it can't only have been beer."

"No, after charades we decided to play 'I never…' do you remember that?" he asked.

"Uhm, no not really, I only remember some vague images of Dougie acting out some stuff he had supposedly never done."

Tom chuckled on the other end of the line, while I played with Harry's hair seeing as he was cuddled up to my chest now, humming softly.

"Why are you calling me at 9 in the morning anyway, especially after a night like yesterday."

"Oh yeah, Fletch woke me up reminding me we were leaving for Amsterdam this evening. He asked me to pass the message along. And seeing as he woke me up this early already I couldn't let you guys come of easy. I figured Harry slept at yours yesterday, so I could kill two birds with one stone," he said way too pleased with himself.

"Yeah sure, thanks for reminding us, but can you please let us get rid of this hangover right now? How come you don't have one anyway?"

"Oh I have my skills to keep away from too much booze during these games, not gonna tell you though. But go play nurse for Harry or let him play nurse I don't know how you guys have this stuff settled between the two of you anyway."

"Ugh Tom, please don't start asking who's the woman in this relationship, because there isn't one," I said.

"Okay , okay, anyway see you tonight at 8 my place."

"Yeah, see you tonight."

"Bye, Dan," Tom said.

"Bye, Tom," Harry and I said in unison.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked his voice rough from all the alcohol from the night before.

"Tom kindly reminded us that we're leaving for the gig in Amsterdam tonight," I replied.

"Ugh, I need to get my stuff from my place," Harry groaned and started to get up. I quickly tightened my grip around him though and kept him pressed against my chest.

"We can get your stuff later," was all I said. I reached for my phone and quickly set an alarm for later and tugged Harry closer to me. "Sleep now," I sighed and already started to doze off again.

Xxx

We didn't wake up at 12 though, seeing as I had set my alarm for 12 earlier. I woke up at half past two in the afternoon and with a groan I quickly woke Harry up. "Harry, Harry, wake up it's way too late already."

"Mhm?" Harry mumbled trying to snuggle back into my chest.

"Harry! It's 2.30, get up we need to get your stuff!" That made him open his eyes and stare in disbelieve at me. "Dan I thought you set your alarm?"

"I did Harry, guess we slept through it," I sighed. I sat up and started to get dressed.

"I guess we should get you stuff first, grab something to eat and then come back here to get my stuff for Amsterdam."

"Yeah, I guess," he said moving to my closet to get a shirt, seeing as he still only had his buttonless shirt. The guys had made some remarks on the fact that Harry was wearing my shirt. 'Does he have you in a checkered shirt trap already Harry' Dougie had said. And he had high-fived me behind Harry's back, congratulating me on getting laid.

We quickly drove to Harry's apartment and gathered some stuff for the short trip to Holland. We stopped at a KFC afterwards to still our grumbling stomachs. Then back to my place to get my stuff. It was only 7 when we got to my place, but we still managed to get to Tom's place 15 minutes late. I will never regret the quick blowjob against my fridge though.

"Glad you decided to come," was all Tom said as we made our way into his house. Harry and I just burst out in chuckles at his words. At that moment Dougie's head popped up from the kitchen. He raked his eyes over us and a knowing smirk covered his face.

"Well the bus should be here soon," Tom said oblivious.

And surely the bus arrived in less than 10 minutes. We hoisted our bags into the bus and settled down on the couch for the journey to Amsterdam.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that and will keep with me for the last chapter of this fic that I'll upload very soon...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So here's the very last chapter of this fic. This was the first (chaptered) fic I've ever written so thanks for joining me on this journey. I really hope I can satisfy with the way I've ended this story, I quite like it though.**

* * *

Chapter 19:

Harry's POV:

We arrived in Amsterdam after an eventful journey. Having to share two teaspoon with 11 man crew to eat with wasn't my idea of luxury. The bus breaking down only twenty minutes out of London didn't make the situation any better. The only good thing was that me and Danny had shared our spoon and I had jokingly fed Danny like he was a little child. Which resulted in lots of fussing and kissing, which in return caused groans to erupt from the rest of the people present on the tour bus.

We eventually made it though, driving up to the venue early that Friday morning. There already were some girl camping out and as soon as when exited the bus we were met by a wall of screams, that I hadn't really expected from the small group of girls hanging around.

We scurried into the venue and got settled in the dressing room. I made my way over to where Danny was sitting wrapping my arms around his neck as I sat down on my boyfriends lap. I pecked Danny on his forehead and snuggled closer to him sighing contently.

"Something wrong Harry?"

"Hmh no just want to be close to you. I love you."

"Love you to Harry."

We shared a tender kiss that lasted a bit too long for Dougie's liking.

''Guys, guys. Guys get a room!''

We broke apart with matching sheepish looks on our faces.

At that moment Tommy walked in to announce that we had to go down for sound check.

I stood up from Danny's lap and pulled the guitarist up with me.

Our fingers entwined as we walked towards the stage and we shared a smile that twinkled in both our eyes. We had grown so close in these past few weeks, I didn't even know how it was possible. Sound check came and went and we soon gathered for dinner. It all felt so normal after almost 8 years together. Together with all the crew we had made our own little family for when we weren't around our real family. It felt just as real though, having Neil as weird uncle and Melissa as a mix between our mum and aunt.

We finished our dinner and slowly started to get ready for the gig tonight. Meeting the pioneers just before the support act was going to start. And just had fun on stage talking to our fans. While the support act performed we got ourselves pumped up and ready to play a kick-ass show.

And then finally we were called on stage and started our gig. Playing our first gig of the year.

Xxx

It was close to the end of the show and Dougie announced it was my time to talk. I jumped up on my stool while he chanted my name like I was a free fighter.

"I love you all guys!" I said to the crowd who went wild.

"If I could I would pack you all into my pack on the way home."

"I thought I was your pack Harry," Dougie asked indignantly.

"No Dougie you're his bitch," Tom laughed.

"Actually Tom, Danny is my bitch," I said bluntly.

The crowd went wild

"What?" Danny asked shocked eyes meeting mine. I grinned back at him and asked for his permission with my eyes. He nodded slowly and I couldn't keep the gasp from leaving my mouth. This was it was I really going to tell everyone right now on this stage in Amsterdam.

I took a deep breath and looked at the excited crowd, they knew something big was going to happen.

"It's true though isn't it Danny? A soft Mhm and a nod was all the crowd got from him. As he walked over to my drum kit and pulled me into his chest bending his head slightly as he gave me the most amazing kiss. One second all I could hear was screams and the flashes of the cameras nearly blinded me even though my eyes were firmly closed. The next moment Danny's tongue invaded my mouth and everything went quiet there was nothing more important than Danny at that moment. Our tongues dancing a familiar pattern. When we finally broke our kiss the wall of screams was overwhelming. I looked at the crowd with a sheepish smile lingering on my face.

"Oke, uhm, guys we still have to play one last song for you all," Tom announced with a grin.

"Here's shine a light."

I quickly made my way back to my kit and we started the song. And right at the beginning of the chorus we again were met by a great amount of light. They had all brought along some lights to shine at this particular song. The song ended and we made our usual rounds of throwing plectrums and drumsticks to the crowd and me and Danny were happy to leave the stage. I don't know exactly what Tom and Dougie were doing with David but it seemed fun so I let them be and made my way up to the dressing room.

The second the door closed behind us Danny had me pinned into the couch. Straddling my hips and kissing me like there was no tomorrow. His tongue swooped over my bottom lip asking me for entrance which I immediately gave him. Our tongue playing a far more lust filled battle than they had on stage. Danny shifted in my lap brushing over the growing bulge in my pants and as a soft moan escaped my mouth I knew it was on purpose. We were so filled up with each other we didn't even hear the click of the door behind us.

''Guys,'' nothing, ''Guys as much as I like free porn please get a ROOM!''

The End

* * *

**A/N2: Thanks to everyone that kept reading this story even when I took so long to update it. I just had to end it in Amsterdam, because I went to that gig with my frien morgannita and that little bit about Harry wanting to take us all with him back home actually happened. The rest unfortunately not xD... **


End file.
